


Mistri

by 5342 (1103707)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Death, I deserve deth, Mystery, Other, Violence, cuz I can't draw people, gay probably, killing game, lil webcomic thing, lol toats not inspired by DR, lots of death, one character who is obsessed with DR, slightly straight, static is best, tHe SnEk DiD iT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1103707/pseuds/5342
Summary: 13 creatures are gathered for an all out killing game... Who will survive???





	1. Characters!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome... This is my first thing on Ao3 and it's gonna be a little introduction to a smol comic I'm gonna create... Idk probably not spoilers but if so I WILL GIVE WARNING, I'm not soulless. So far just some intros and background on the characters...

Characters (so far):  
Tempest the shock cat  
Aurora (Bori) the sky(?) cat  
Fox the cat fish  
Spork(Sparky) {dats me!!}  
Aicda the doggo  
Static the Snek  
Ember the fire cat  
Patue the draggo  
Saito Debuat the thingy(?)

Moer to be made ;-)~Spork


	2. Tempest:The shock cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest is a shock cat... Mind Blown, right? ~Spork

Character name: Tempest  
Gender: male  
Pronouns: he, him  
Sexuality: straight (ur just gonna assume everyone is straight unless proven gay or other)  
Relationships: Aurora (Bori)- significant other, Aicda- friend, Static- friend...

Personality: Short Tempered but has a good sense of humor. Super lovey dovey for Aurora, it's gross. Quick to act, not much thinking... But don't worry, it probably won't kill him! But it might kil- oh wellllllllll...

Appearance: Big, buff, gray linx cat with paws that fade into blue. He has blue eyes and little lightning shapes on his cheeks, but touching the bottom of his eyes. 

Relationships (in detail): Aurora- Ima have a little short after I introduce her... Aicda- He's pretty much the only friend Tempest has made since the beginning of the killing game... Has a snake (static), Static- Aicda's pet snake, likes that they both have names that have to deal with storms and electricity.


	3. Aurora Borialis: Sky cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora Borialis- The stereotypical white girl character...

Name: Aurora Borialis  
Gender: female  
Pronouns: She, her  
Sexuality: straight  
Relationships:Tempest- significant other... No one else...

Personality: Stuck-up white girl stereotype... Extremely lovey dovey when it comes to Tempest, grossssss...

Appearance: Light purple, average cat with flowy, galaxy-ish tail. Purple eyes(?)

Again the short with her and Tempest is soon to come:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She probably gonna die... Not exactly spoilers but idk?


	4. Filler ;-)

I'm taking request for anything u want with these characters... U never kno, u might change their fate?


	5. Midnight Walk (T&A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story on Tempest and Aurora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts...

_Tempest POV_

You were waiting at the normal spot; a big tree with bare branches. She kept you waiting longer than normal tonight. _I wonder what's up_ you thought. It didn't matter though, you still would give your heart to her a million times.  
While lost in thought you didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind you until it was too late.  
"Boo~" she said.  
"Ahhh~" you sarcastically spat back. _She was gonna be the end of you_. "So, you were later than normal today. What's up Bori?"  
"Nothing, my love!~" Aurora replied softly.  
"It appears I'll just have to get it out of you later," you replied.  
"Oh, really?" She said giving you a sarcastic look. "Not if you can't catch me!" she continued playfully. And with that she hopped onto the tree and started climbing to the branches, her tail flowing behind her. 

 

_Aurora's POV_  
As you jumped to the next branch you heard Tempest say "he wasn't giving up that easily." He always seemed to make your heart skip a beat at all the right times. You could feel a light blush painting your cheeks. The blush matched the pink on your tail, which was trailing behind you. You were quite thankful that your tail wasn't a material object otherwise you are positive you would of tripped over it millions of times.  
"Hey Bori! Where are you?" Tempest called out to you. You absolutely loved the nickname he gave you but you hated when anyone else said it.  
"I'm up here!" you replied at your temporary perch before climbing even higher. You were approaching the crest of the tree where you would get the best view at the sky. Just the thought of that gave you an extra burst of speed, helping you to reach the top in record time.  
You took your time getting into a comfortable position. By the time you were fully situated, a panting Tempest had climbed up to the top next to you. "What's wrong?" You asked.  
"..."  
"Cat got your tongue?" You joked. He seemed to like that, giving out small laughs whenever he had the breath. 

 

_Tempest's POV_

_Oh boi, she's really gonna kill me with this exercise and that joke_ Oh, how that was one of your favorite jokes. It (I mean she) was flipping amazing, you couldn't ask for anyone better.  
After a while of being breathless, you decided to settle down on the branch right next to hers. It swayed slightly under your weight, but overall it held fast. "The stars are beautiful tonight." You said looking straight into Aurora's eyes.  
"I know," she replied. You knew that star gazing was her favorite pastime.  
"What's that constellation?" You asked pointing to a group of stars.  
"Orion," she replied. You loved how she embraced her star nerdiness, it was another thing that you went crazy for.  
"I love you~" you decided to say.  
"I love you too," she repeated.  
"You know what..." you started.  
"I love you to the moon and back!" You both said in unison a smile playing across both your mouths.  
_That was a great night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so she's not much of a white girl while alone with Tempest... Curse me, now I actually sorta like her. HOW DARE I might have to make her last a bit longer... Oh well, that puts off that other ship;-;


	6. Aicda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's ya first doggo, Aicda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally a great, amazing, young fello!

Name: Acida  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: straight (you assume)  
Relationship: Static- snek pet, Tempest~friend

Personality: Fun little fello. Great sense of humor! Shy but curious. 

Appearance- Brown German Shepard body type (but without the back splotch) blue spots under eyes, on ears and down back. His tail has a blue tip with some blue spots. 

Relationships in detail: Static- his sneaky snek that is a pet! Tempest- his only friend since the beginning of the killing game. 

Other facts: From what you can tell, it seems he has a crush but you don't know who... Probably one of his friends from before the game, but you don't really know...


	7. Saito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what he is... :1 ~Spork

Name: Saito  
Gender: Male  
Pronouns: He/him  
Sexuality: straight (you assume)  
Relationships: Tempest- looks up to him, Aicda- jealous of him... Dats it

Personality:. Shy, reclusive, and afraid of pain. 

Appearance: Cat-like body with short, fuzzy deer tail and a weird line across his chest.

Relationships in detail: Tempest- he looks up to him cuz he is popular, Aicda- jealous of him cuz... Idk he just is.


End file.
